Entre sombras y luces
by Shiomei
Summary: Las batallas por los fragmentos han terminado mas la pelea más importante de todas esta por darse: una confrontación en la que Inuyasha no será más un combatiente sino el campo de batalla de sus emociones. InuKag fic
1. Primer Capítulo

**Notas del autor: **

  
¡Hola Minna-san! Creo que empezaré presentándome ya que por estos lares no me conocen aún. Mi nombre es Shiomei, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, y pues soy autora de uno que otro fic en la sección de Rurouni Kenshin, que es mi anime favorito. Pero bueno, ahora estoy aquí a pedido de mis nee-chan y grandes amigas, que por cierto deben ser muy conocidas por ustedes, **Kitiara-chan y Akari-chan**. Ambas son muy buenas escritoras y debido a que este anime me agrada y sobre todo a la (gran) presión que sus constantes: "Ay nee-chan escribe un fic de Inuyasha, di que sí, vamos promételo " decidí hacer uno. 

Antes de terminar esto. He de decirles que soy una escritora básicamente de dramas y este será naturalmente uno; pero también pensé que como este es mi primer fic por esta sección había que hacer algo especial. Es por eso que usaré un estilo distinto para este relato. ¡Solo espero que les guste! ¡No se olviden de dejar reviews ya que incrementan la posibilidad de que actualice más rápido! ¡Recuérdenlo! ^^U

  
**^^ ¡VAMOS AL FIC! ^^**

**  
Disclaimer:**

Inuyasha pertenece oficialmente a Rumiko Takahashi y personas o grupos asociados, pero en el fondo pertenece verdaderamente a todos los fans de este anime que le dedican tiempo y dedicación. Ya que si no hubiese afinidad nadie escribiría fics ne? ^^ **Todos los lectores asienten con una sonrisa placentera en el rostro** Qué bien que nos entendamos. ^^

  
**Dedicatoria:**

Este fic está dedicado naturalmente a mi nee-chan Kitiara-chan ¡Va para ti, hermanita! Y por supuesto también a Akari-chan, quien siempre me graba los capítulos de Inuyasha. ¡A ver qué les parece niñas! ^^

* * *

_"Cuando vivo solo sueño un horizonte falto de palabras;  
y en la sombra y entre luces todo es negro  
para mi mirada si tú no estás junto a mí, aquí.   
Tú en tu mundo, separado del mío por un abismo,  
oye, llámame, yo volaré a tu mundo lejano" _

**Por Ti Volaré. Andrea Boccelli. **

**  
**

**Entre luces y sombras**

_Por Shiomei_

**Capítulo primero**

  


_¿No te ha sucedido que hay momentos en los que pensabas que todo debería ser perfecto pero hay algo que falta y no sabes qué es? No tienes que dejar de sonreír, vamos, no te preocupes, no me siento mal ni tampoco estoy hablando del presente; solo me refiero a ciertos recuerdos que ahora podemos rememorar preguntándonos a la vez por qué es que dejamos que lo más importante en nuestras vidas suceda tras muchas barreras que nosotros mismos imponemos sí, aquellos recuerdos que son parte de nuestra vida y que alguna vez llegan a ser absurdos ¿no crees? Quién iba a decir que con el pasar del tiempo uno lograría ver hacia atrás y con una sonrisa melancólica, una mirada perdida en el horizonte insospechable de un recuerdo y un corazón, a pesar de todo, satisfecho, admitir que todo aquello cobra sentido en el presente. _

_  
_

_Pues pensaba en aquellos momentos que ahora tomamos como hechos pasados y que aunque hubo algunos difíciles en su tiempo ahora se nos hacen todos lo mismo: recuerdos, solo eso, algunos mejores y más felices y otros que si bien se pudieron ser considerados como malos alguna vez ahora son juzgados de acuerdo a los resultados, se nos hacen menos malos, menos difíciles de asimilar ya que todo terminó bien y estos son atenuados por el dulcísimo recuerdo de lo bueno que pudo haberse sacado al final. Llegan las ponderaciones, los hubieras; llegas a pensar que todo aquello que fue un escollo o un tropiezo fue necesario para ser feliz plenamente mas quizá olvides por el pasar del tiempo o el poder de la costumbre que esos momentos fueron los que te hicieron sentir realmente miserable. Sé de lo que te hablo, es parte de mi historia, de mi vida. Son a fin de cuentas los yerros de los que he aprendido y que ahora son parte de mi pasado. _

_¿Sabes algo? He llegado a pensar que tanto los momentos de profunda alegría y los de insostenible tristeza se parecen. No, no estoy loco, al menos aún no. Si ya que es muy difícil que viviendo cualquiera de ambos extremos te preguntes qué es aquello que te llevó a vivirlos. Estás feliz o triste, vives, sientes, mas no te preguntas. Dime tú, ¿cuándo es que realmente comenzamos a cuestionarnos sobre el porqué de lo que está a nuestro alrededor y ya no solo somos seres que sienten, seres que sonríen a la vida o reprochan el destino y su suerte? Quizá sea difícil y hasta apresurado dar una respuesta ahora pero de algo estoy seguro: no es cuando la adrenalina te posesiona en el combate, no es en la decepción y por supuesto tampoco en la felicidad de una ilusión cumplida cuando te cuestionas el porqué de tus actos, de tus sentimientos, de tu vida._

_  
_

_Como ya dije, solo vives, solo sientes, estás preso de las emociones y ¿Sabes qué es lo realmente irónico? ¿no lo supones? Pues la paradoja está precisamente en que en aquellos momentos se te revela todo aquello que el entendimiento no es capaz de concebir, todo aquello que los sentimientos, por el contrario, sí pueden. _

  
*******

  
**"La batalla final"**

Era una de las primeras mañanas de una todavía incipiente primavera. El frío viento matutino, hijo del invierno aún renuente a marcharse, acariciaba las porciones de piel descubierta de Inuyasha. Estaba en su atuendo rojo de siempre sentado en una roca divisando un paisaje encantador en lo alto de una colina. Había pasado en ese mismo lugar sabe Dios cuántas horas en vano esperando que el entendimiento o la seguridad, lo que llegara primero, si es que acaso llegaban separados, se hiciera presente. 

Todo había terminado unos días antes. La perla de Shikon estaba en sus manos. La misma Kagome se la había otorgado con una sonrisa en los labios antes de desmayarse tras tras demostrarle una vez más cuán importante era en su vida y a la vez, sin quererlo así, confundirlo, dejándolo en la perplejidad.   
¿Qué había sucedido en verdad? Era un recuerdo confuso, quizá podría haber pensado que no había pasado en verdad todo aquello si es que no estuviese viendo él mismo cicatrizar sus heridas y si es que en su pecho no existiese esa presión inaguantable y persistente que le recriminaba una culpa que no lograba entender. Tantas preguntas sueltas, tantas dudas que solo no podía responderse y que le causaban malestar permanente pero que a pesar de eso no permitiría jamás a nadie saber.

El día de la batalla final había llegado al fin. Después de tantas batallas contra incontables rivales; después de librar una lucha larga y no menos pesada por conseguir los fragmentos de la perla Naraku tenía casi todos los fragmentos excepto los de Kouga. Sin dudarlo envió a una de aquellas marionetas que creaba con el fin de no ensuciarse las manos, como el cobarde que era. Esta no fue una común, por el contrario, había sido una totalmente letal. Encontró a Kouga junto a su manada, reunidos en grupo; él les decía las posiciones que debían tomar para proteger su guarida de la mejor manera frente a una posible emboscada cuando sin necesidad de presentarse aquél ser horripilante con forma de humano se apareció frente a ellos. Leales como eran, todos ellos pelearon hasta desfallecer. Aquél monstruo después de divertirse lo que quiso con todos ellos con un simple y a la vez humillante ataque acabó con ellos para segundos después enfrentarse al único sobreviviente: un furioso lobo, herido por la muerte de sus amigos y enceguecido por la furia de tan cruel acto. 

  
La marioneta no pudo hacer nada. Kouga aparentemente había ganado la batalla mas lamentablemente no la guerra. En eso, cuando ya estaba cansado y casi desfalleciendo, Kagura y Kana, las extensiones de Naraku, se presentaron frente a él. No necesitaron usar toda su fuerza para pedirle sin escatimar las amenazas acostumbradas que le entregara los dos fragmentos que tenía en su cuerpo. Al verse acorralado él se los entregó y un segundo después estaba en el piso, moribundo. Ambas se marcharon sin saber que ambos fragmentos eran en realidad uno de los que tenía Kouga en sus piernas pero partido en dos mitades. El otro fragmento permaneció con él; decidió tenerlo en la mano, sería más fácil lograr su cometido llegada la hora. 

  
Inuyasha y el resto llegaron a aquel lugar en cuestión de segundos. Kagome había sentido que los fragmentos se movían de dirección opuesta al escondite de Kouga y a la vez que no se acercaba a ellos. Al llegar se percataron de todo. El panorama era desolador. Todos los amigos del líder muertos y este, moribundo, yacía en el piso. Kagome corrió hacia él de prisa y por única vez Inuyasha se quedó callado. Kouga levantó la vista y vio cómo una llorosa Kagome le quitaba los cabellos de los ojos. Su melena estaba suelta, libre y dispersa por el suelo. El lobo, con la mitad de los remanentes de fuerza que le quedaba, levantó una de sus manos y limpió el rostro de Kagome; luego tomó una de sus manos y depositó el fragmento de la perla de Shikon en la suave y delicada palma de Kagome, como temiendo lastimarla. Luego giró la cabeza para mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos por última vez y sin perder aquélla sonrisa desafiante que lo caracterizaba susurrarle un casi imperceptible "cuídala". Así, volviendo a admirar el rostro de Kagome por última vez le sonrió y expiró. 

  
Después de enterrarlos a todos ellos el monje Miroku e Inuyasha regresaron donde estaban Sango y Kagome tan calladas y cabizbajas como cuando las habían dejado. Kagome ya no lloraba y Sango miraba hacia un escenario imaginario que parecía captar toda su atención. Ninguno dijo nada; ellas se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a caminar junto a ellos en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Sabían que pronto todo llegaría a su fin, Naraku vendría a buscarlos en cualquier momento y ese sería el momento de hacer justicia. Por el momento las palabras sobraban.

  
No pasaron mas que unos días después para que la lucha definitiva se llevara a cabo. Era de noche y todos dormían. Inuyasha estaba en lo alto de un árbol esperando el momento en que el sueño llegara a él. Parecía difícil, en estos últimos días no había podido cerrar los ojos pensando en lo que les deparaba el destino. En eso las serpientes de la sacerdotisa Kikyo lo envolvieron avisándole que ella estaba por algún lugar de los alrededores. Sin dudarlo una sola vez siguió aquéllas serpientes y la vio recostada en un árbol con la cabeza de lado. Cuando sintió su presencia ella volteó a verlo con la misma expresión de siempre, fría y altanera, segura de lo que representaba para él, segura de que la vida del hanyou le pertenecía. 

- Inuyasha, has venido.

  
- Kikyo, ¿necesitabas verme? ¿ha sucedido algo?

  
- ¡No asumas que te necesito Inuyasha! No seas tan soberbio; tú sabes muy bien que el único que necesita verme eres tú, yo no. Tan solo vine a advertirte que Naraku tiene casi toda la perla de Shikon completa, solo le falta un fragmento y sabe muy bien que ustedes lo tienen consigo. Solo quería que sepas que es necesario que estés atento; muy pronto todo acabará. 

- ¿Viniste a prevenirme? Entonces es mentira que no te preocupas por mí, Kikyo, mírame a los ojos y dime que no es cierto que tú también...

  
- Inuyasha, no tengo nada que decirte, no te debo respuestas ni explicaciones de ningún tipo. Solo vine a avisarte que no falta mucho para que mi plan esté completo al fin. Hasta ese momento no desfallezcas, Inuyasha, que aún tenemos cuentas pendientes, recuérdalo.

  
Tras decir esto se fue dejándolo tan desconcertado como siempre que se encontraba con él. Con aquel sentimiento de vacío, que solo una desilusión podía darle. Cuando volvió, subió a la misma rama del árbol preocupado por lo que se venía, temiendo que algo podría pasarle a la sacertodisa que queriéndolo o no lo tenía en sus manos. Aquella deuda que tenía con ella y que estaba dispuesta a cumplirla acompañándola si era preciso a la otra vida le parecía menos provocadora que antes. ¿Tenía miedo? No, definitivamente no. Entonces ¿por qué las vacilaciones? Él sabía muy bien que la amaba; si no fuera así alguien como él jamás podría aceptar su frialdad, sus negativas, su desafiante mirada que lo invitaba a acercarse una vez más a ella, a besarla y poseerla como en otras épocas. Pero todo aquello ya no le era suficiente; la posibilidad remota de vivir aquello de hace quinientos años donde quiera que ella se encontrase, inclusive en el infierno mismo, no lo satisfacía más y eso sí le daba miedo porque si no era por ella, si no era por su querida Kikyo, no tenía nada más por qué luchar ¿la perla de Shikon? No, ya de que le servía ser una verdadera bestia si el momento que vio a Kikyo lo único que su corazón quiso es que llegue el final de todo esto para que ambos pudieran estar juntos al fin; hanyou o no estarían juntos. Él le debía la vida; ella había muerto por él. Ese compromiso era muy fuerte. Un sacrificio se paga con otro.

  
Al día siguiente Naraku y todo su séquito llegaron a quitarles el único fragmento que tenían en su poder. Aquel miserable, por fin en persona, comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. De igual forma todas sus extensiones parecían invencibles y hasta cierto punto lo eran. Eran demasiados oponentes. Aún así pudo acabar con Kana y Kagura después de una lucha a muerte. En eso Kikyo apareció y se paró al costado de Naraku que en el momento estaba en el aire viendo con una expresión de profunda diversión la pelea que ya sabía ganada. Intercambió una mirada con él y tras sonreírle cínicamente se abalanzó contra Kagome quien era quien tenía el fragmento de la perla en ese momento. Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada para impedir estremecerse. Sentía que algo ocurriría y no podía descifrar qué temía más de todo esto, todo era confuso, nada podía ya hacer él, solo observar. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió con profunda fuerza, con toda la intensidad con que la realidad puede pegar después de haber permanecer ciego durante tanto tiempo, que no confiaba en Kikyo y que temía por Kagome. Se deshizo rápidamente de su contrincante pero al parecer no fue lo suficiente rápido como para evitar lo inminente.

Kikyo tenía el fragmento de la perla en la mano sin ningún gesto que denotara sentimiento alguno en el rostro mientras que Kagome estaba en el piso con la mirada vacía, como si no tuviese alma, como muerta. Él quedó en su sitio parado, impertérrito. Kagome ¿muerta? ¿por las manos de Kikyo? No, era imposible aceptarlo, Kikyo, su Kikyo, nunca podría cometer semejante acto. En eso aquella mujer hizo lo que para todos era de temer pero no por eso menos lógico juzgando por su precedente proceder. Naraku tenía el fragmento en sus manos. Inuyasha trató de alcanzarlo pero era imposible, estaba en el cielo mirándolos con compasión mal fingida asegurándoles que tendrían una muerte digna de su nivel, qué gracioso, como si eso fuese prometedor. Él estaba lastimado. Kikyo lo había traicionado; aun así parecía que ninguna decepción era demasiado fuerte para que dejara de amarla con toda la intensidad de hace quinientos años y evitara anteponer cualquier asunto concerniente a ella al de los demás, inclusive la vida de Kagome.

  
Cuando el villano finalmente unió el fragmento al resto una luz inmensa se hizo en el lugar y una fuerza sobrenatural hizo correr el viento más fuerte que nunca, se formaba un remolino blanco en el aire alrededor de Naraku, envolviéndolo. Luego de unos segundos nadie pudo ver más. La luz era demasiado potente y chocaba contra las retinas más acostumbradas a situaciones extremas como las de Inuyasha. El hanyou y los demás estaban en el piso imposibilitados de ver más aquella escena. Todos a excepción de Kikyo que era la única que contemplaba todo aquello con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. 

  
Caminó lentamente hacia Inuyasha, que estaba tendido en el suelo, y movió su rostro con una ternura que no había demostrado antes. El hanyou abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa.

  
- Vamos Inuyasha que queda muy poco tiempo

- ¿Y Naraku? ¿Dónde están todos ellos?-preguntó mirando hacia el cielo.

- La piedra de Shikon se ha autodestruido, Inuyasha. Antes de morir hice un conjuro para que sucediera eso; era la única forma que había para prevenir una catástrofe. Inuyasha, no podía evitar que la piedra cayera en manos malvadas pero sí podía asegurar que nunca nadie se viera sacrificado por los poderes de la perla. 

  
- Lo sabía Kikyo- respondió con una sonrisa- Estaba seguro que no podías tener ninguna mala intención. Discúlpame si alguna vez dudé de ti Kikyo, pero es que...

  
- Olvídalo, Inuyasha. Ahora que mi misión está completa aquí debo volver a donde pertenezco, me queda poco tiempo, Inuyasha, pero no lo haré sola. Tu vida me pertenece. Vamos que no hay tiempo que perder.

El hanyou asintió. Sabía que estaba listo a irse con ella y sabía que para eso necesitaba morir, ella debía tener su alma al fin. Era un compromiso, era su deber, su decisión y su voluntad. ¿no era así?

  
A lo lejos se podía ver un agujero negro. El pasaje se hacía conforme pasaba el tiempo más angosto. Era la comunicación con el otro mundo por donde seguro Kikyo pasaría después de tener consigo su alma. Se levantó con dificultad. Tenía muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo, era casi imposible mantenerse en pie. Kikyo lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo apoyó en un árbol. Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía lo que sucedería. Por segunda vez una flecha de esa mujer se incrustaría en su cuerpo mas esta vez para llevárselo de una vez con él. Estaba listo. Se mantuvo en pie con los restos de fortaleza que le quedaban en su cuerpo maltratado por las heridas de lucha y el cansancio natural tras una faena de ese tipo. Seguían pasando los segundos y no pasaba nada ¿qué podría detenerla? Ella no era precisamente conocida por sentimentalismos de última hora, que para ser sinceros no tendrían ningún lugar si recordamos sus intenciones. Sabía que el tiempo se hacía cada segundo más corto. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y se encontró frente a una vista que jamás se hubiese esperado ver. Pudo escuchar decir, 

  
- No lo lograrás. No mientras me quede aliento en mi cuerpo. No permitiré que lo hagas. 

  
Y lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir con un grito lleno de angustia y miedo antes de ver la figura de Kikyo disolverse de una vez por todas frente a sus ojos, atravesada por una flecha, fue:

- ¿Kagome? ¡¿Qué tratas de hacer?!

Pero ya nada podía hacerse. El agujero se había cerrado y Kikyo se terminaba de desleírse frente a sus ojos. Cayó al suelo. No podía pensar ni decir nada. Su mente no le respondía, solo podía pensar en que Kikyo estaba lejos de su alcance para siempre y eso dolía y mucho. No importaba ya por qué o quién, el sentimiento de pérdida lo aniquilaba, lo consumía. Era insoportable. En eso sintió las manos de alguien en sus hombros. Levantó la vista; por una vez en su vida sus sentimientos no se vieron transformados en ánimos de luchar o asesinar, ahora eran vertidos en forma de lágrimas como un ser indefenso, como cualquier criatura. Kagome estaba frente a él con una mirada triste, vacua, como la había visto hace un momento cuando Kikyo la había... ¡¿Kagome?!

Solo pudo continuar viéndola a los ojos; observando a aquellas pupilas que estaban muy dilatadas, casi sin vida, sin entender, tratando de buscar una explicación en sus expresiones, en sus gestos. Kagome cayó de rodillas frente a él y tomó una de sus manos suavemente; el dolor que causaba cada uno de sus movimientos era fácil de detectarse en la lentitud de los mismos. Abrió una de las suyas y pudo verse la perla de Shikon. Inuyasha no dijo nada, era todo tan confuso, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Kikyo ya no estaba. Kagome se moría frente a sus ojos. No unía información, no había por qué hacerlo, todo estaba perdido. Se negaba a aceptarlo, solo sentía un frío inmenso recorriendo su cuerpo. Por primera vez un miedo real lo posesionó. No la perdería. No podía perderla. A ella no. No importaba qué hubiese pasado, ni qué hubiesen visto sus ojos, él confiaba en ella pese a todo. No podía perderla. No a ella. 

  
- Inuyasha, abrázame. - Él hizo lo que ella le pidió. Estaba conmocionado pero en su interior sabía que esto era lo realmente correcto. 

  
- Kagome, tú

  
- Shh. No digas nada. Solo abrázame y escúchame, Inuyasha- más lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos del hanyou, humedeciendo la blusa de Kagome. Gomenasai, no era mi intención hacerte sufrir, Inuyasha. Lo único que siempre deseé fue que fueras feliz y Kikyo, ella nunca... estoy segura... hubiese querido que no lo fueras. Una vez dije que ambas compartíamos el mismo sentimiento pero que a la vez éramos distintas ¿verdad? Ah- gimió de dolor y dando paso a un tosido. 

  
- Sí, pero Kagome no digas ya nada, yo yo no sé qué decir Kagome, 

  
- Por favor, déjame terminar, Inuyasha- tomó gran cantidad de aliento y prosiguió- Ambas te amamos y fue por eso que me di cuenta que esa mujer no podía ser Kikyo.

  
- ¿Qué tratas de decirme, Kagome?

  
- Esa mujer no era Kikyo. 

  
- Kagome, yo...

  
- Toma- le dijo separándose de él un tanto y tratando de sonreír en el momento en que tomando una de sus manos le dijo mientras depositaba la perla completa: esto te pertenece. Inuyasha, siempre supe que el habernos encontrado no podía ser solo una coincidencia. Sé feliz como yo lo soy ahora. 

Luego de decir esto cayó en sus brazos. Había dejado de importarle todo lo que había a su alrededor. Solo sentía su cuerpo más pesado que nunca, sobre él, perdiendo calor. En una de sus manos la perla de Shikon brillaba como nunca mientras que desfalleciente y recostada sobre él, Kagome. Nunca antes hasta este momento pudo darse cuenta de cuán insignificante era en realidad esa perla. ¿Valía todo esto? ¿Valía en verdad la vida de Kikyo y ahora la de Kagome? 

  
En ese momento que sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir ni cómo explicarse a sí mismo todo lo que había sucedido pudo realmente darse cuenta de cuánto significaba en su vida Kagome. No, no era un utensilio necesario en su vida para lograr su objetivo, no era una simple conocida, no era más la muchacha parecida a Kikyo. Era Kagome, sí, la misma persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, lloró y se desesperó ante la sola posibilidad de perderlo. Ella era quien dejando de lado sus propios sentimientos decidió quedarse a su lado, acompañarlo en sus travesías y aventuras, arriesgarse por él sin buscar nada más a cambio que su compañía, su amistad; sin pensar nunca en la posibilidad de lastimarse a sí misma en el acto. 

El sentimiento que guardó por tantos años hacia Kikyo era dejado de lado, quizá por el momento o quizá para siempre, no sabía; se confundía con la desolación y vacuidad que experimentaba al saberse incapaz de hacer algo para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Al verse una vez más imposibilitado de tomar decisiones porque el solo hecho de tratar de pensar le era ya más que absurdo. Tratar de comprender el porqué no era su prioridad, ¿de qué sirven las explicaciones en estos momentos? las miles de preguntas vendrían después, estaba seguro, ahora solo era él sintiendo, sufriendo, viviendo la desolación de otra pérdida, una que se le hacía más grande y más pesada en su conciencia que la pasada.

Sabía que a él le hubiese sido imposible renunciar a Kikyo como ella renunció a él por su bien solo porque en él estaba aquel instinto tan animal y a la vez tan inherente al ser humano que es el de protección de lo que nos pertenece, de lo que nos es querido sin importarnos lo racional. Ese sentimiento egoísta que muchas veces deriva del amor y que forma la versión corrupta del mismo, y que otras muchas es tomado equivocadamente como significado de amar, es lo que los hacía inmensamente diferentes, lo que marcaba la diferencia abismal entre ambos. Kagome era muy distinta a la Kikyo que él creía conocer y ahora le decía que no era; era otra persona, mucho más sabia que él. Amar sin los obstáculos que interponen nuestros propios intereses, miedos, egoísmos, soberbias, caprichos es amar de verdad. Ella lo supo desde antes y él vino a darse cuenta precisamente hoy cuando, quizá, era ya demasiado tarde para decirle que no importa qué sentimientos estuviesen albergados en su corazón, ni a cuántas personas amó o llegaría a amar, ella, Kagome, siempre tuvo y tendría un lugar especial en su corazón; no sabía si más o menos importante que el de Kikyo, por una vez no las ponía en una balanza, no quería seguir siendo injusto ni quería pensar en eso aún; ahora solo tenía la certeza de que si no fue capaz de renunciar a Kikyo mucho menos estaba decidido a perder a Kagome frente a nada ni nadie. Eso podía jurarlo ya no solo sobre su orgullo, porque no era un compromiso hecho en palabras ni una deuda, sino sobre su propio ser porque era lo que realmente **sentía** que debía hacer. 

**¿OWARI?**

**Notas finales del autor:**

¿Y Minna-san? ¿qué tal les pareció hasta aquí? Espero que no esté tan horroroso. Sé que hay muchos puntos sueltos en la historia pero recuerden que es tan solo el primer capítulo de una historia que la verdad no sé cuántos capítulos más tendrá. ¡Todo depende de sus reviews y de si quieren en verdad que lo continúe! Me encantaría saber sus apreciaciones sobre este fic. 

Díganme, ¿se hizo extrañar mucho la acción? Eso, en verdad, me preocupa un tanto ya que este anime contiene mucha acción y para ser sinceros no suelo escribir historias de acción y es por eso que me dije que quizá sería bueno que este fic se fuera por otro lado, por eso decidí empezarlo, paradójicamente, con lo que podía ser el final de las incansables batallas de nuestros amigos. Aún así, verán que no consideré tan importante la batalla en sí sino el posible significado del mismo.

  
¡Bueno! ¡Mejor ahí dejo esto! ¡Ya se darán cuenta por sí solos! ^^U

  
Solo algo más; para cualquier duda o simplemente quizá para una conversación eventual con esta loca niña pueden contactarme en el MSN. Mis e-mails en Hotmail y Yahoo son, respectivamente:

  
_cheerfulandsmilinggirl@hotmail.com_

y

_sakura_shiomei@yahoo.es_

  
¡Todos están invitados! Siempre es bueno contar con nuevos amigos ¿ne?

  
¡Mucha suerte en todo lo que emprendan!

**SHIOMEI**

**¿Uhmm qué veo por aquí?  
¡Ah sí! Es precisamente el lugar   
al que debes dirigirte para  
que esta escritora se sienta muy   
feliz y con ganas de actualizar pronto.  
¡Dale un clic y dime lo que opinas!   
Arigato. ^_^**

  



	2. Segundo Capítulo

**_Notas del autor: _**

¡Un nuevo capítulo! ¡Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y también a aquellos que solo leyeron mi historia, recuerden que me encantaría que me digan lo que piensan en un review. Los comentarios y críticas siempre son bienvenidos.

  
**^^ ¡VAMOS AL FIC! ^^**

  
_**Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha pertenece oficialmente a Rumiko Takahashi y personas o grupos asociados, pero en el fondo pertenece verdaderamente a todos los fans de este anime que le dedican tiempo. Ya que si no hubiese afinidad nadie escribiría fics ne? ^^ **todos los lectores asienten con una sonrisa placentera en el rostro** Qué bien que nos entendamos. ^^U

_**Dedicatoria:**_  


Este fic está dedicado naturalmente a mi nee-chan Kitiara-chan ¡Va para ti, hermanita! Y por supuesto también a Akari-chan, quien siempre me graba los capítulos de Inuyasha. ¡A ver qué les parece niñas! ^^

* * *

_"Ni es tan bueno ni es tan malo  
Le falta sustancia, lo encuentro normal  
Intenta convencerme, inclina la balanza  
y haremos algo personal._

_La falta de interés me está destrozando,  
dame algo en qué pensar para ir empezando,  
Dame una guerra donde luchar,   
dame una meta donde llegar,  
dame un motivo, dame una idea  
Pero dame algo en qué pensar"_

_**"Algo personal" Ella baila sola. **_

**_Entre sombras y luces_**

_Por Shiomei_

**Capítulo segundo.-**

_Aquella pregunta, la que dejamos inconclusa hace un momento creo que es menester responderla ahora. Después de recordar y atar cabos, dime tú ¿cuándo es que comenzamos a cuestionarnos sobre el porqué de nuestra vida? Ciertamente no es, como dijimos y pudimos constatar ya, cuando sentimos a profundidad. Entonces ¿cuándo? Sí, puedo ver que ya tienes un respuesta, no es difícil deducirla. _

_  
Queremos entender racionalmente, darnos un sentido, explicarnos a nosotros mismos una vez que salimos de esas emociones fuertes, cuando nuestros sentimientos no sobrepasan nuestra racionalidad. Pero no es fácil, no, para nada. Es el momento más difícil. Me aventuraría a afirmar que nuestras emociones dejan de lado lo racional porque si bien nada cobra sentido es porque intencionalmente aunque inconscientemente, por más descabellado que suene esto, así lo queremos. Cuando sentimos no pensamos porque el temor a darnos con respuestas dolorosas nos hacen cerrarnos a la razón... sí, una táctica inherente al hombre para protegerse, para no ser totalmente aniquilado. Imagínate sentir el dolor de una pérdida, de una muerte y ponerte a pensar cómo es que ha sucedido, las posibilidades de sufrimiento de esa persona, etc... no, sería devastador.¿Somos egoístas en ese momento? Quizá, pensamos, no, sentimos el dolor que nos afecta a nosotros; pensar en las situaciones o en el dolor ajeno es muy difícil, nos negamos a la posibilidad de sentir más dolor del que ya conocemos . Luego, cuando el fragor del momento ha pasado es cuando recién nos damos un tiempo para ponderar lo sucedido, para, por fin, juzgar si lo que se hizo estuvo bien o mal; es el tiempo indicado para evaluar nuestros actos.   
_

_Y en medio de ese análisis pasa que a veces despertamos a nuevas realidades y se nos hace difícil, muy difícil, aceptar que tras lo sucedido no somos los mismos. Al racionalizar lo sucedido nos topamos con el problema de entender nuestros propios razonamientos, nuestras acciones. Una vez hilados nos es más claro ver que ya no somos los mismos, que aquello nos cambió en algún aspecto. A veces es más fuerte y a veces el cambio pasa desapercibido. La magnitud de lo acontecido es determinante de la evolución y lamentablemente a veces también la involución, porque hay quienes tienen como resultado una progresión, al mejorar, cambiar para bien; y otros y una regresión, lo que los hace aún peores. Este es un riesgo que todos corremos ya que todos pasamos por un momento de duda, de negación, de desesperación... no sabemos qué es lo que somos ni porque ya no somos lo que creíamos. Este cambio produce conflictos dentro de nosotros mismos, aceptar nuestro nuevo "yo", decir sí al cambio o a las revelaciones que con lo sucedido nos hizo una nueva persona depende de pasar esa tribulación que no es familiar a todos y luego llegar a la orilla, que no es más que conocernos a nosotros mismos y sobre todo aceptar los cambios como parte de nosotros._

_  
Son precisamente en esos momentos de duda cuando es inevitable llegar a confrontarte contigo mismo. _

_  
¡Es imposible!- te dices a ti mismo- ¿Por qué no puedo conformarme? Los sueños de hace quizá tan solo unos meses, semanas, días e inclusive segundos ya no te bastan, te sientes acorralado, no sabes en qué pensar, te niegas a la posibilidad de haberte esforzado en vano, tratas de engañarte a ti mismo, tienes lo que quieres, te dices, tienes lo necesario y más, eres lo que siempre quisiste, no te falta nada, eres feliz, no hay nadie más feliz que tú, te esforzaste y lograste, estás satisfecho, eres estás te sientes en el fondo incompleto. La negación no te ha llevado a nada, es más, te ha convencido de cuán vacuas eran tus expectativas y te pierdes en el por qué de tu desazón ¿qué me falta?, te preguntas, te desesperas, buscas racionalmente algo, quieres aferrarte a lo material, no hay nada que te llene realmente; de aquello tienes lo necesario, de esto te sobra, lo de allá no te importa estás completo o quizá deberías estarlo pero no te sientes así ya no puedes más, la desesperación se convierte en angustia, no te entiendes más, no quieres entender ya nada, no quieres saber, no quieres sentir, no quieres estar, no quieres ser no quieres ver aquello que muy dentro de ti podrías encontrar ¿miedo? ¡No! No es miedo, tú no sientes miedo, no tienes por qué sentir miedo ¿miedo a qué? No puede haber miedo a lo que no conoces, te dices, no puede existir, no eres cobarde, la cobardía es de débiles y tú simplemente no lo eres ¿la negación otra vez? Esto ya se te ha convertido en un círculo vicioso. La obstinación y necedad es la peor ceguera conocida ¿verdad?_

_  
Entonces es en esos momentos de duda, de inseguridad cuando te decides a encarar la realidad. Lo sé muy bien. Ya pasé por esto muchas veces. Te preguntas: ¿Eran realmente aquellos sueños el motor de tu vida? ¿Tenías verdaderos sueños? ¿Eran expectativas baladíes? ¿Si no lo son por qué diablos ya no te bastan? ¿Es el inconmensurable deseo de poseer más y más? Si es así, como quieres hacerte creer a ti mismo, ¿por qué ya no tienes ganas de seguir buscando? ¿Por qué no sigues tratando y dejas de desesperarte? O quizá ¿es la ignorancia de "aquello" que crees que te falta lo que te tiene así? ¿Es la falta de guía y camino para conseguir "eso"? ¿Necesitaste, acaso, antes guía para llegar a lo que anhelabas? ¿Necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte al cambio y aceptarlo? o ¿es quizá el haber sabido qué es eso desde el principio de todo este embrollo y no haber tenido el valor necesario para aceptarlo lo que te duele más que nunca? _

**  
**

********

**_  
"Encarando la realidad"_**

Otra vez en el mismo lugar, con el mismo paisaje, los mismos pensamientos en la cabeza, el mismo cuerpo, el mismo aquelarre de sensaciones dentro de su alma. Todo se había convertido en rutina. Esperaba sentado en lo alto de esa colina divisando el panorama sin siquiera prestarle atención. Sus amigos se recuperaban satisfactoriamente. Los podía oír a lo lejos conversar pero nunca se reían ni se le acercaban. Suponía que trataban de respetar su privacidad, la anciana Kaede seguro tenía mucho que ver en eso ya que ni Shippo lanzaba el tipo de comentarios mordaces e infantiles que solía cuando le llevaba su ración de alimento. Todos estaban ya mejor, casi bien, menos Kagome y aunque no lo dijera era ella quien le preocupaba más. Estaba muy mal, desde que quedó inconsciente el día de la batalla no había abierto los ojos y su piel tenía una coloración extraña, no estaba ya pálida sino casi azulina. El clima era templado pero no paraba de temblar por más cobertores que le ponían encima; sudaba frío y al parecer sufría de pesadillas porque pocos eran los momentos en los que paraba de moverse vocalizando palabras ininteligibles junto con gemidos que daban lástima. 

  
Kaede había dicho que no era una enfermedad, que quizá tenía que ver en algo con la pelea y había preguntado a todos si sabían si algo fuera de lo normal había sucedido con Kagome. Nadie sabía qué decir ya que tan involucrados en sus propios contrincantes estaban que no tuvieron tiempo de prestarle especial atención a la miko. Ante esto la sacerdotisa había tratado con algunos conjuros pero nada parecía hacer efecto.

  
Pero no nos equivoquemos, el que Inuyasha estuviese al tanto no quiere decir que él la hubiese visto en ese estado con sus propios ojos. Él no se atrevía a acercársele a pesar que parte de él lo empujaba a hacerlo. La otra aún estaba confundida. Lo que los últimos cuatro días de meditación habían hecho en él era dividirlo o, mejor dicho, hacerle ver más claramente los dos polos en disputa dentro de él, uno que lo atraía a Kagome y otro a Kikyo. Tan fuertes eran ambos sentimientos que era inevitable no acercarse a ella y no extrañarla o acercársele y no sentir remordimiento. 

Para un hanyou como él, mitad bestia, mitad humano, era suficiente saberse no totalmente identificado y marginado por esto como para que en adición a este problema sintiera que sus principios, lo único que consideraba realmente suyo, lo único con lo que se sentía total y plenamente identificado, en determinado momento vacilaran cual si fueran asuntos baladíes. El orgullo en él era clave y comprendamos que parte del orgullo es tener palabra: si alguien es respetado es por el grado de credibilidad y confianza que posee y no solo por la fuerza o la imposición, ya que en ese caso se es temido y sin lugar a dudas no es lo mismo que contar con respeto. Si bien Inuyasha, no estaba contento con ser un híbrido al menos tenía en compensación el orgullo de no solo ser temido por su fuerza sino también de ser capaz de ganarse un respeto. Entonces no es difícil entender cuán difícil era para él tirar al viento las promesas hechas y comenzar de nuevo, cual si su palabra no estuviese empeñada. 

Lo que vivió con Kikyo fue más que bueno en su momento pero se terminó por una treta ideada por Naraku. Descubrir el por qué de su infelicidad hizo que deseara la venganza sobre todas las cosas; el amor por Kikyo lo hacía seguir adelante y querer destruir a aquel cruel y desalmado ser que hizo que dos personas unidas por el amor fueran engañadas y, así, al final, hacerse daño el uno al otro. Lo que vivió con ella era incomparable; no recordaba un momento más feliz. Fue la primera persona que lo aceptó como era, no lo vio como la bestia ni como el mestizo, solo como él, Inuyasha. Dicen que no hay nada más fuerte que el peso de los buenos recuerdos y la añoranza que evocan ya que al comparar con la realidad, esta se opaca y la otra se engrandece. Eso era lo que le había sucedido todo este tiempo a pesar de que antes estuvo confundido pensando que Kikyo lo había traicionado. Siempre creyó que mejores épocas que esa no habría jamás, pero al conocer a Kagome y a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje y amigos todo cambió. Por primera vez dudó. No, ya no se encontraba con la furia y necesidad constante de matar a Naraku, había momentos que en la belleza de su simplicidad le hacían olvidar por qué era que estaban todos unidos en el viaje. Sin querer se encontraba a sí mismo observando paisajes, sonriendo, protegiendo a sus amigos y lo hacía con una espontaneidad que no había sentido desde tiempo atrás, desde Kikyo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta había vuelto a ser feliz. No era la misma felicidad que tuvo con Kikyo, no era el mismo cariño, era algo distinto pero a la vez parecido. Le hacía sentir la calidez de la que careció todo este tiempo y que rellenó como pudo con odio y frustración pero también en otras ocasiones lo dejaba un tanto vacío. No era lo mismo, lo sabía, pero sentía que llegaría a superarlo. Tenía una misión, tenía apoyo moral de sus amigos, tenía más razones para vivir... 

  
Fue entonces cuando dio la vuelta y dejo de ver a Kagome como la muchacha parecida a Kikyo en lo físico, terca, con una voz de mando que llegaba a molestarlo y que lo ayudaba a recolectar los restos de la perla, y vio a la mujer que era en verdad. La vio preocuparse por él, por un ser que nunca antes había visto y que entró en su vida tan fortuita y abruptamente como ella en la suya. La observó más detenidamente, podía decir cuáles eran las diferencias con Kikyo, qué gestos le favorecían y cuáles la hacían ver más graciosa que atractiva a sus ojos. Entonces y solo entonces cuando dejó de ver a una Kikyo sin la personalidad de la que se había enamorado rendidamente y aceptó que Kagome era ella misma, la niña con actitudes tan tiernas como peligrosas, la mujer con ese gesto de decisión en momentos de angustia, con optimismo cuando parece todo perdido, con ternura; la mujer que daba la apariencia de desamparada cuando el peligro acechaba; cuando distinguió en su mirada sus cambios de ánimo, sabiendo si estaba enfadada, triste o preocupada por algo y que lo escondía para no contrariarlos pudo valorarla como lo que en verdad era, claro, nunca lo hizo de saber general pero a sus ojos dejó de ser un objeto útil para su fin. 

  
Sí, la vio, la conoció y sin darse cuenta él mismo poco a poco se vio atraído hacia esas características pero su terquedad y el estado de negación y confusión en que siempre vivía lo hacían ciego a esta realidad que su corazón fue menos difícil de aceptar. Se enamoró de ella. Deseó mil veces tenerla junto a él pero a la vez le era imposible olvidar a Kikyo. ¡Las quería a las dos! Simplemente estaba aún aferrado al amor que le tuvo a Kikyo, del que nunca se olvidaría, y temeroso al nuevo sentimiento que guardaba por Kagome. Sabía que estaba mal. Que era imperdonable traicionar sus promesas a Kikyo. Él le había dicho que la amaría siempre, que haría todo por ella, que no dejaría que nada los separase y no había podido cumplir con esta última al permitir que los alejaran, al no saber que todo era un ardid, y rompía con todas las demás el momento en que se dio cuenta que se enamoraba de Kagome. Se sintió un don nadie. ¿Qué clase de ser era al traicionar a Kikyo, sus juramentos, sus sentimientos y, sobre todo, al traicionarse a sí mismo al mismo tiempo? 

  
Entonces decidió que debía hacer que todo cambie y se ocupó de olvidar lo que sentía por Kagome. Se dijo a sí mismo que era solo atracción, que lo único para lo que servía era para recolectar los fragmentos, y, aún peor, que le gustaba porque se parecía a Kikyo y lo que lo tenía así era el tiempo que ambos estaban alejados. No pasó mucho tiempo como para que sus pensamientos se hicieran públicos y la lastimara. Kikyo apareció muchas veces y fue fría con él, cuestionó su amor y fidelidad y él no pudo negar ni admitir nada ya que sabía que mentiría de cualquier modo. Seguía confundido. La necesidad de reafirmar sus sentimientos lo hacían buscarla, necesitaba saber que ella aún sentía lo mismo que él porque solo así él sería fuerte ante todo, podría dejar de lado cualquier cosa, nada importaría más que saber que su amor por ella era correspondido como antes y que había la posibilidad que todo volviese a la normalidad. Entonces, por su promesa y por la necesidad de concluir la historia que le fue interrumpida vivir con ella, podría seguirla donde sea o eso creía. Pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Kikyo parecía odiarlo y pensaba que ella ya no era importante porque Kagome la había reemplazado... ¡qué mentira! Si nunca la reemplazó, solo se hizo un lugar en su corazón sin perturbar el suyo. Ella era también importante. Y cuando al fin creyó que se iría con Kikyo, Kagome intervino una vez más para llevarse su última posibilidad de ser feliz. Eso le impedía acercársele, lo hacía retraerse en sus intentos de verla y por el momento este sentimiento era más fuerte. Tenía que tratar de entenderse, tenía que estar seguro que podría verla a los ojos y escucharla dar sus respuestas sin sentirse en la necesidad de hacerla pagar por lo que hizo, por quitarle algo que le pertenecía, que se merecía después de tantas batallas, de tanto esfuerzo y perseverancia. 

  
Pero ¿qué pasaba si ella moría? Si ella también lo dejaba quizá no tendría oportunidad alguna de ser feliz nunca, ya que también sabía que Kagome era parte de su felicidad, que sin ella todo se derrumbaría y no podría soportar más. Si no respondía las preguntas que tenía terminaría él por morirse de la desesperación ya que necesitaba saber que había una explicación convincente. Pero verla era exponerla a alguna reacción de su parte, no violenta porque sabía que nunca la dañaría pero sí un comentario o un reproche que pudiesen lastimarla y eso tampoco deseaba. La confusión lo tenía casi enfermo y a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo pensando sentado en este lugar no llegaba a conclusión alguna. 

  
Se cogió la cabeza en desesperación y cerró los ojos. Trató de no pensar en nada. Solo sentiría la brisa chocar con su cuerpo y brindarle el sosiego que necesitaba. Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, sin pensar ni hacer nada más que respirar para subsistir, no sabía, pero cuando abrió por fin los ojos se dio cuenta que era de noche y que la anciana Kaede estaba sentada a su lado observándolo.

  
- Anciana- saludó él.

  
- Hola Inuyasha. Kagome ahora duerme más tranquila, pensé que querrías saberlo. 

  
- Me alegra. - respondió él viendo al horizonte para sorpresa de la anciana que hubiese esperado un "y quién preguntó por esa bulliciosa mujer".

  
- ¿Cómo estás tú? Has estado aquí sentado casi todo el tiempo durante los últimos días. ¿Te sientes bien?

  
- Mis heridas están por curarse, anciana Kaede. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Usted sabe que las bestias sanamos mucho más rápido que los humanos.

  
- Así es, Inuyasha, pero - comenzó la mujer acercándose más a Inuyasha y sentándose a su lado- me refiero a si estás bien emocionalmente.

  
- Lo estoy- respondió cortante- ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

  
- Quizá porque Kagome te quitó la única oportunidad de estar con mi hermana Kikyo y es por eso que no has querido verla hasta ahora; o de repente porque te es difícil odiar a Kagome cuando se supone tienes motivos y, más aún, te es imposible dejar de amarla a pesar de todo. ¿es eso Inuyasha o me equivoco?

  
- ¿Cómo supo que Kagome...?

- Anoche Kagome deliró y pude atar cabos con lo que dijo.

Inuyasha quedó mirando sorprendido a la sacerdotisa sin decir una palabra. No negó nada de lo que dijo, ni siquiera la parte que se refería a sus sentimientos. Se volvió y continuó viendo al horizonte. Cuando la anciana se preparaba para irse él respondió,

- Es más que eso, mucho más. No es cuestión de odiar o amar, anciana, es cuestión de entender primero lo que siento y no sé qué es lo que siento. 

  
- Ya veo, estás confundido.

  
- Ese sería un buen comienzo para explicar lo que realmente me sucede- le dijo sonriendo ligeramente- Es difícil pero nadie puede hacerlo por mí. Solo yo puedo resolver esto.

  
- ¿Y Kagome?

  
- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó él volteando a ver a la mujer.

  
- Pues supongo que ella tiene las respuestas que necesitas, Inuyasha. Esto debe ser resuelto por ambos. Después de todo esa muchacha nunca fue impulsiva, estoy segura que debe haber tenido razones de peso para hacer lo que hizo. 

  
- ¿Usted sabe algo? ¿Ella acaso le dijo algo?

  
- No, no me dijo nada. Lo que crea forma parte de mis teorías, Inuyasha, pero no tengo nada por cierto.

  
- Pues entonces ¿cómo puede estar tan segura, anciana Kaede?

  
- Hay algo que se llama confianza, Inuyasha, y yo confío en ella. Tú solías confiar en ella ¿no es así?

  
- Sí, yo confiaba en ella - dijo él bajando la vista- ahora no sé qué pensar... nada cobra sentido, anciana, nada. 

  
- Y no cobrará si es que te sigues atormentando aquí, muchacho. Mira, Inuyasha, puedo asegurar es que si sigues pensando en las posibles respuestas a lo que hizo no llegarás a nada; te atormentarás más cada segundo. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y ves a Kagome por ti mismo?

  
- ¿Está ya despierta?

  
- No, pero al menos podrás ser uno de los primeros que la vea despertar.

  
- Shippo me dijo ayer mientras que se veía muy mal y que su estado no tenía que ver con alguna enfermedad.

  
- Al menos no una que conozcamos, Inuyasha. Creo que sería mejor que la llevases a su tiempo; quizá ahí podrían ayudarla mejor que nosotros.

  
- Es cierto - dijo él- No sé cómo explicaré esto a su familia. Solo espero que ella no...- no terminó porque una de las manos de la anciana se podó sobre la suya.

  
- No te preocupes, Inuyasha. Todo saldrá bien. En todo sentido. 

La anciana sonrió un poco, retiró su mano y se levantó. Se limpió el polvo que tenía en su indumentaria que usaba siempre y se dirigió a Inuyasha una vez más.

  
- ¿No vienes, Inuyasha? Debes tener hambre. La comida ya estará lista en unos segundos.

  
- En un momento, anciana, quisiera estar un momento más aquí. 

  
- Claro, muchacho, claro. No te demores que se enfriará tu parte. Hice aquella extraña sopa que trae Kagome consigo siempre, esa que te gusta mucho. 

  
- ¿Ramen?- preguntó él sintiendo como si en su interior algo se moviese. Recordaba todas las veces que ella le había traído del futuro aquel alimento solo por complacerlo. Kagome...

  
- Sí, creo que así se llama, ella me enseñó a hacerla la otra vez; un día antes de la pelea me entregó muchos paquetes y dijo que los guardara por si ella no regresaba. Me dijo también que no quería que extrañases aquello y que cuando se acabase fueras al futuro y pidieras más a su familia. Parece que me había olvidado comentarte eso antes. ¡Esta vieja y su memoria! Gomenasai. No te demores, Inuyasha. - dijo por último y se fue.

Él no respondió nada. De repente le vino una sensación que hacía tiempo no sentía. Quiso llorar. Cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas se escaparon para correr por sus mejillas. Inmediatamente dirigió sus manos a sus pómulos y se las secó. Luego se paró y se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos reunidos comiendo en silencio. Cuando lo vieron acercarse hacia ellos le sonrieron tímidamente como para cubrir su sorpresa. Él, por primera vez después de todo este tiempo, les devolvió la sonrisa, una teñida de melancolía pero una sonrisa después de todo. 

- ¡Inuyasha!- gritó Sango con algarabía para luego taparse la boca con sus manos súbitamente. Nadie quería perturbar el descanso de Kagome.

  
- Es bueno verte de nuevo entre nosotros, Inuyasha- dijo Miroku antes de tomar una cucharada del caldo.

  
- Hola, Inuyasha- saludó Shippo con voz débil- ¿estás mejor de tus heridas?

  
- Hola a todos. Sí, Shippo, ya estoy mucho mejor. Ven- le dijo haciendo un ademán como para que subiese a su brazo derecho. El pequeño zorro hizo lo pedido y sintió que la mano de Inuyasha se posó en su cabeza- ¿ves? Mi brazo ya está bien, puedo sostenerte. 

  
- Hai- respondió Shippo asombrado mas por el gesto de Inuyasha que porque estuviese casi sanas. Se ruborizó un momento pero luego sonrió levemente y se bajó. 

  
- Me alegra que al menos estés bien tú; Kagome en cambio...

  
- Shippo ¿en qué quedamos? Reprendió Sango causando que el zorro se callara y mirase al piso.

  
- Está bien, Sango. Estoy al tanto de todo. 

  
- ¿Es eso cierto, Inuyasha?- cuestionó Miroku

  
- Así es. Shippo y la anciana Kaede me hicieron el favor de darme noticias de ella. 

  
Miroku y Sango quedaron viendo al pequeño youkai con expresión severa.

- Vamos, no reaccionen así. ¿Esperaban que me quedase sin saber nada de ella? Si no me decían iba terminar preguntándoles de todas formas. - Muy dentro de sí sabía que quizá no lo hubiese hecho.

  
- Es cierto - respondió Sango- La anciana Kaede piensa que será mejor llevarla a su tiempo, Inuyasha. Aunque se ha calmado un poco aún está muy mal. Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar.

  
- ¡Inuyasha, sálvala! ¡Llévala por favor!- intervino llorando Shippo. - Yo no quiero que se muera, ella no, por favor, Inuyasha.

  
Inuyasha se quedó callado por un momento. Estaba sorprendido por la reacción de todos. Sango y Miroku parecían no exigirle nada, sabían que todo estaba en sus manos, pero con sus miradas le rogaban que accediera. Ver a Shippo y no conmoverse hubiese sido un pecado imperdonable. El niño se veía tan indefenso, tan inseguro. Él sabía muy bien que la sola posibilidad de que Kagome muriese los lastimaba y mucho, al igual que a él mismo. Aún estaba confundido, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla ni menos cuando despertase, pero sabía que su deber era ayudarla en lo que podía y si para eso tenía que llevarla él mismo al otro tiempo, lo haría sin lugar a dudas. Dejaría de pensar en él y sus sentimientos encontrados para pensar en ella. Es lo menos que podía hacer cuando ella había hecho tanto por él y aún más pero que él ignoraba.

  
- Lo haré. Shippo no te puedo prometer que la salvaré ya que yo no pudo curarla pero sí la llevaré y haré lo posible por que se recupere. 

  
Todos sonrieron. Sango, Miroku y Shippo no sabían lo que había sucedido en verdad y no se atrevían a preguntárselo a Inuyasha. Presentían que algo muy fuerte debió haber pasado como para que Inuyasha no viera a Kagome, ni estuviese a su lado. Sabían que todo había terminado, la perla estaba junto a Kagome y no había ni rastro de Naraku y sus secuaces. Tampoco de Kikyo. No era difícil deducir con la actitud de Inuyasha y la desaparición de Kikyo que algo había pasado entre ellos y Kagome. 

  
Dejaron el tema de la salud de Kagome de lado y empezaron a comer en silencio. Sango y Miroku estaban sentados juntos, sobre un tronco de un árbol caído al frente de la fogata improvisada por ellos mismos. La aldea había sido afectada por la batalla al igual que los alrededores. La gente había huido despavorida y eran ellos los únicos en el lugar junto con la anciana Kaede. Shippo estaba al lado de Inuyasha, vista singular ya que ambos nunca se llevaron muy bien, y la anciana había vuelto de chequear a Kagome para ser un comensal más en la cena. No necesitó preguntar si Inuyasha llevaría o no a Kagome a su tiempo porque sabía muy bien que sí.

Ella tenía sus dudas con respecto a dejar ir a Kagome a su tiempo pero sabía también que ellos no podrían hacer nada si es que lo que tenía era una enfermedad física. No podía saber certeramente por qué pero presentía que lo que Kagome tenía no era un mal físico. Les había preguntado qué de anormal había pasado en la pelea pero nadie pudo contestarle algo que pudiese darle una pista de lo que le sucedía. Aún no le había preguntado a Inuyasha pero suponía que él le hubiese comentado cualquier cosa sobrenatural a menos que...

  
- ¿Están seguros que es lo correcto llevar a esa mujer a su tiempo?

  
Preguntó una voz ronca y varonil causando que todos saliesen del ensimismamiento en que estaban. Inuyasha se paró y los demás le siguieron. Sus rostros se cubrieron de sorpresa cuando frente a ellos estaba una de las personas que menos esperaban en momentos como estos ya que no podía significar más que problemas.

  
- Qué haces aq- empezó Inuyasha furioso ero fue interrumpido por la anciana Kaede. 

  
- ¿A qué se refiere?

  
- No creo que sea lo correcto. Después de todo, lo que tiene no es causado por ninguna enfermedad a menos que un conjuro se convierta en una peste de la noche a la mañana. 

Todos se quedaron atónitos. Inuyasha no reaccionó ante esto. La anciana Kaede pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Los demás se miraron los unos a los otros. La noticia no era menos sorprendente que el portador de la misma.

- Señor ¿es aquí? - preguntó una vocecita infantil de repente.

  
- Así es, es aquí, Rin.

Era Sesshomaru. 

* * *

  


  
_**Notas finales del autor:**_

  
  
¡Hola! Este es el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡No se olviden de los reviews! ¡Onegai! ¿Les gustó el pedazo de canción de esta vez? Escuché la canción e inmediatamente me imaginé a Kagome. ^^U 

  
_Para cualquier cosa me encuentran en el MSN:_

cheerfulandsmilinggirl@hotmail.com

  
y

  
sakura_shiomei@yahoo.es

¡Todos están invitados! Siempre es bueno contar con nuevos amigos ¿ne?

¡Mucha suerte en todo lo que emprendan!

  
**SHIOMEI**

**Agradecimientos particulares:**

_Kitiara-nee chan: _¡¡¡Wai!!! ¡Hermanita! ¡No te puedes quejar! Puse a Sesshoumaru en este fic tal como lo pediste; sabes muy bien que este fic está hecho para ti especialmente. Gracias por decir que te gusta. Sigue dejando reviews y recuerda que te adoro. Disculpa por preocuparte la otra vez. Love ya! ^^ Ja ne!

  
_Akari-nee chan:_ ¡Amigota! ^^!!!! Seesha está muy feliz por el review. Qué bueno que te gustó y gracias por puntualizar los errores. Los corregiré cuando pueda. ^^ ¡Nos vemos en la Universidad! ¡Suerte con la filosofía antigua! (no la vas a necesitar, es fácil) ^^ Ja ne!

_Chiisana Minako- imouto chan:_ Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara mi fic. ¡Aquí está la continuación! No te puedes quejar ya que no me demoré mucho. ^^ Ja ne!

_Meruru1-san:_ Bueno, ¿creo que tenemos a una gatita por aquí? ^^ Me da gusto que el fic te agradase, de verdad y espero que el segundo capítulo te guste de igual forma. Ya verás pronto qué le pide Inuyasha a la perla. Ja ne! ^^

_sakura100-san:_ Como verás no es el fin. ¡Espero te guste este capítulo también! Ja ne! ^^

_Shoot__ing Star Natalie-san: _¿Peruana también? ¡Qué bueno encontrar compatriotas por aquí! Espero que este capítulo te complazca. Ja ne! ^^

_Chely-san: _Gracias por los cumplidos pero no creo que escriba tan bien como para merecérmelos. ¡Seguro que escribes muy bien! ¡Espero te agrade este capítulo! Ja ne! ^^

_Anya Shoryuky-san: _Me complace que mi fic te haya gustado tanto. Te agradezco inmensamente el review hermoso que me dejaste y espero tu apoyo para este capítulo también. Ja ne!.

_Sol Himura: _¡Hola! ¿te parece Inuyasha divino? Bueno... supongo que es cuestión de gustos. ^^U Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Ja ne!

_Hitokiri Lady-san:_ ¡Amiga! Tú siempre tan linda conmigo. Gracias por ayudarme con tus reviews a seguir escribiendo. ¡Que te vaya muy bien en todo y si puedes deja review a este capítulo también! ¡Un beso! Ja ne!

  


¿Uhmm qué veo por aquí?  
¡Ah sí! Es precisamente el lugar   
al que debes dirigirte para  
que esta escritora se sienta muy   
feliz y con ganas de actualizar pronto.  
¡Dale un clic y dime lo que opinas!   
Arigato. ^_^


End file.
